IRON MAN: HUSTLE UP DA STREETZ
by JohnnySpacebootsMkII
Summary: California is under attack from evil GENERAL QUEDA of AL JIHAD, but can IRON MAN be brought back health when HEROMAN is in trouble stop him?


_**IRON MAN: HUSTLE UP DA STREETZ**_

AN IRON MAN/HEROMAN by JOHNY SPACEBOOTS

_**CHAPTER 1: WORLD'S FINEST HERO**_

JOEY who was the guy who had HEROMAN was on his way to school when he was worried. "I look like girl, that is why nobody will ask me to the prom," said joey and joey was sad. But then CHEERLEADER came up and said "Hello joey, are you busy prom night" and then joey sayed "No, I am busy not being invited to prom, sorry" and he frowned and walwked away and then cheerleader follow him and but then didn't say anything because she knew he was in bad mood. BIG FOOTBALL GUY came up and said "Hey you miserbable fucking faggot, are you hitting on my sister, oh wait you cannot because you like DICKS because of FAGGOTRY" and he laughed at joey and then pushed him into the street and laughed again. "Do not mind him Joey, he is just being protective of me." because it wasd football guy's strategy to turn joey gay by making him think he really was gay by calling him faggot all the time so that way he wouldn't have sex with his gas sister and then he would have not have joey kids that he would have to babysat because HE ENEEDED to go to college to have football so he could go to the NFL. "Hold on cheerlader, I have to go see professor at his house" and then he went to go see the professor of science phsycis fix heroman from last night heroman battel. "Okay good joey heroman enemies are getting ,more danger now so I give it new weapons like flamethrower and poison gas." "Okay good" and Joey went to school. But then Joey went to school and coulkd tell that SOMETHING WAS WRONG. "Heroman, activate and make the and spy to look ouyt for bAD THINGS that can happen." so heroman snuck around school and hid from cars so they couldn't see himHeroman snuck fast while teakchger spoke,. "Tokday dclass we have very inspiration speaker that is going to come to the school, he TOBY STANK." "Oh boy! Tody Starkm!" sayed Joeyt.

MEANWHIEL TOny Strak wasd in the bathroom getting ready for the speech by conquering hyis stage fear. "Tony STark does not get fear in front of kids. he gets TOO FAST and TOO FURIOUS" he sayed in front of mirror and he went onto the stage in the gym where the kids were nad he sayed "Hey kids I know you are here today to learn how to be well I will tell you how to be asesome. First you have to be like me and invent stuff, but you don't have to invent mac hines, you just have to believe in inventing someone's HEART." and looked at his marriage ring to Peeprpot and everyone clapped. He keep making the speech but oh uh! Something was on the trouble coming, and it was Heroman who saw it! Heroman beamed danger message to chip that the professor guy put in Joey's brain to he could communitate with heromen better. "DANGER JOYE THERE IS DANGER AHEAD." and Joey beamed into Heroman message say "Then you must kill the danger before it kill people I love!" and he look at cheerleader but cheerleader was too busy loking at Tomy Stork.

But there was explosion! "I am sorry joey the danger was too much than I thought there was, everyone must evacuate." "EVERYONE EVACTUATE!" sayed Joey when he stand up loud and Tony STark sayed "Kid, U know i'm cool dude and all but you do not have to prove coolness by trying scare people away." but then there were more explosions and kid came in and sayed "THE SC HOOL IS SURROUNDED!" and in came TERRORISTS with GUNS. They were bad looking and had teorrirst uniforms and their leader came in who had big uniforms and two guns and he shot through window and jumped in and had sunglasses and turban. "I am Colonel Qaeda, the leader of Al-Jihad. We know our biggest enemy heroman is here and we will find out who is control him or else the school will blow up but we will get away!" and Tony STark sayed "Shit fuckj, I have to GET SERIOUS." SO Tronky Strdk pushed button on watch and sayed "JARVISm, ASSLEMBE" and his car started coming apart but the bparts had rockets on them and started going on to Topy Stark and Tony Stark was now the IRON MAN MARK 1000. "JARVIS, INITIATE EXPERIMENTAL JUSTICE FUEL, THIS WILL NEED MORE FURIOUS FASTNESS THAN IS NORMAL FOR IRON MAN COMBAT" "Toby Star, that is still experimental and is you just out if rehab thatdo you cannot do well with this in your current state!" "Do not disobey Jarvis, I will make you Apple!" and Jarvis had small robot arm come out from inside of iron man face and it was EXTREMIS COCAINE because Cocaine made him think faster because he was rich guy with rich friends who also did cocaine so he was used to cocaine, but the extremis made the cocaine too strong so he started losing control" "Og no! Helap" sayed Tony Stark and Heroman caught him tony stark sayed "FCUK HEROMANN" because he was too high on the cocaine and he tried to fly but vomited so he crashed so heroman rescued him.


End file.
